The New World
by skywolfdragonYEAH
Summary: A boy who's home town is overrun by Phantom Beasts uses a speacial power to enter a different world, but what does her find? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The New World

A Kung Fu Panda FanFic

**Hey guys! It's skywolfdragonYEAH, author of And There She Was. My second fic ever! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a horrible time in Beijing. My people tried pointlessly to fight against the creatures. They were coming from everywhere. Cracks in the floor, holes in the walls. Their forces were endless. But no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't stop them. Our most powerful warriors, the Xing Warriors(Sh-ing warriors.) I was in training to be one, mastering every form of martial arts known to man, including the American MMA. As I was surrounded, my families dead bodies lay in front of me. The only weapon I had was my Xing Mentors Xing War Staff. Knowing that fighting was pointless, I took off running.

The beasts we were fighting were shadow fantoms, unbeatable by any normal weapon. They must be defeated by Xing, who possess special abilities they can activate through their weapons. I wasn't yet fully trained, needing to only master one last art. Kung Fu, the study of animal fighting style. The last art I learned was Pai Shua, the study of animal spirits. I learned to unleash my spirit, but I can only do it once. I possess the White Tiger spirit, same as the Zodiac year I was born. My name is Sky, as for my swift motion and balance with the universe.

As I ran through the forest, I noticed a cave, where I could easily hide. I decided to go for it and ran harder. Once inside, I waited for the beasts to run by me, and then took my staff at hand. The staff was formed spacifically for me by my mentor. Made completely of Xing energy, it is indestructible, and lighter than bamboo. It as colored blue, and was decorated with symbols that stood for the Xing code. Strength, Mercy, Honor, Unity, Balance, and another symbol I never translated. I used the staff to activate my Xing Power, and trace the symbol for a portal to a different dimension. Mentor told me to use this symbol if the Phantom beasts ever attacked, and seek out the one called Shifu.

Once the portal opened, I jumped in, and my vision blacked out. When I woke up, I felt warmer than usual, and soft…literally. My skin was covered in some soft substance, and my Xing Robes had changed to a blue silk vest and black silk pants. My staff was tied to my back, and suddenly my memory came flooding back. My people killed, I jumped through a portal to seek out Shifu. When I closer inspected myself, I realized that the soft stuff was fur…white fur. I'd somehow been turned into an animal.

"Mister? Hello? Earth to tiger!" I heard

I then noticed a kid…a bunny to be exact, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, are you ok? you appeared in this alley in a flash of light!" the bunny exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm fine kid. Where am I?" I asked

"The valley of piece, outside Mr. Pings Noodle Shop" he replied

I then looked around and noticed that the entire town was old style china, not the current 21st century. There were no cars, or anything.

"Where can I find Shifu?" I asked

"up at the jade palace, but good luck. Nobody gets past the furious 5. Anybody who enters uninvited gets there butts kicked" he replied

"I can handle myself. Thanks kid!" I said as I stood up and began running towards the big mountain the bunny pointed to.

When I got to the base of the 3,000,000 stairs, I began a steady jog up them. It took almost a half hour, but I finally made it to the top, breathing partially hard. When I looked around, I saw a BIG gate, already opened, so I walked in.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I called out

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground from behind, and a female voice behind me began speaking.

"Tai Lung, how did you escape? You better start talking or I'll snap your neck" she said

Out of pure instinct, I used my legs to spin around, using the tork o throw her off and get to my feet. When I looked, I saw an amazingly strong looking tiger, standing in a fighting position meant completely for offence. She then lunged, her left fist hurling at my face, but I easily deflected by grabbing her wrist and throwing her behind me. Suddenly, 4 more warriors jumped out of various places, surrounding me. There was a Crain, a Viper, a Monkey, and a Praying Mantis. They all entered defensive positions, and began moving towards me.

"Tai Lung, you won't escape this time. We are ending you!" said the viper

"WHO IS TAI LUNG?! I'm here looking for a master named Shifu" I said, trying to stop them from attacking. I wasn't afraid, but as a Xing I'm not supposed to fight when I can do other things to prevent it.

They all dropped their stances and looked at me funny. Guess the realized I'm not who they thought I was. Voice must've been higher. I'm only 14 years old, but I'm tall and well built so I guess it's an easy mistake.

"This isn't Tai Lung. Sounds like a cub to me" said the viper as she slithered towards me.

"What's your name, and what's your business here?" the viper asked in a female voice

"Sky is my name. I'm here on behalf of my people. Our town was destroyed by Phantom Beasts, dark creatures. I was sent by my master to seek Shifu to continue my mastery of Kung Fu. I fear time is short. The beasts could've fallowed me" I explained

"Well if you want to continue your training with Shifu as your master, you'll need to pass a test. Choose one of us to fight. If you last 60 seconds, you may talk to Shifu" said the monkey

"First, may I learn your names?" I asked

"Master Tigress" said the tiger

"Master Viper" said the viper

"Master Monkey" said the monkey

"Master Crain" said the crain

"And Master Mantis" said the mantis

"Very distinct names, aren't they?" I asked sarcastically

"Choose your opponent" they all said at once

After a little while of thinking, I decided on Tigress. I needed to study the tiger style, so this was a good start. I old them my choice, and they looked at me like I was crazy as Tigress stepped forward. She readied her stance, and I took my staff off my back and set it aside, then got into my own stance. Then she lunged, so I countered with a kick, hitting her in the side. She stepped back to retaliate, but I didn't give her the chance. I jumped into the air, a good 10 feet, and called to my animal spirit.

"TO THE SKY AND ABOVE, WHITE TIGER!" I yelled, unleashing a spirit tiger that knocked Tigress off her feet.

She fell to the ground, clenching her ribs in pain. I was worried I overdid it and rushed to her side.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I think I overdid it! don't move, I may have caused some damage" I commanded

She listened as I felt around her rib cage for anything out of the ordinary. I didn't find anything, so I guessed she was just bruised. I wasn't going to take the chance, though.

"Is there a medical room anywhere?" I asked

"Yeah, fallow me!" said Monkey

Since I didn't want Tigress getting hurt, I picked her up and carried her.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"You shouldn't walk until we know how bad it is" I answered

She was quiet after that, and I fallowed Monkey into what I assumed was the infirmary. While there I asked Monkey to get something to wrap her ribs in. he jumped onto a shelf to get it while I set Tigress on the cot.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I need you to take your shirt off for a minute" I said

"Are you sure? You couldn't just wrap around my vest?" she asked, clearly being nervous

"No. don't worry, I won't touch anything, and I won't stare" I assured her

She hesitated, but undid the straps to her vest and removed it, revealing an uncomfortable looking chest wrap. I then took the wrapping from Monkey, who instantly averted his gaze. I started at the center of her stomach, then wrapped it around her entire chest, then a couple times around her shoulder, before tying it off and cutting the remainder away with one of my new claws.

"Ok, you're all good!" I said

She put her vest back on and stood up, looking at me with slight irritation.

"You weren't supposed to beat me, you were supposed to last 60 seconds" she said

"I know. I shouldn't have used that move. I haven't quite mastered it yet" I said, then added "if you'd like to get me back, I'll take the blow with honor"

She looked as if she was considering it, then gave me a small punch to the chest. I barely even felt it, but tigress had a grin on her face.

"There, we're even. I'll go fetch Shifu" she said and walked off

When I looked over at monkey, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I smiled at the sight.

"what's up with you?" I asked

"Y-You got T-Tigress to smile! How did you do that? She never smiles!" he said

"I don't know. She kinda reminds me of my sister. But she was killed by the Phantom Beasts" I stated growing sad at the thought

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let's go to the training hall. Shifu will meet us there" he said

I nodded and we began walking.

"So where do you come from?" he asked

"Yeah!" said Mantis who suddenly landed on Monkeys shoulder

"I'm from Beijing. Or what used to be Beijing anyway. There isn't anything left of it" I answered

"What about these phantom beasts?" Mantis asked

"They come from a dark place. Where all people who haven't lived a good life go when they die. And if these people are strong enough, they break free as phantom beasts, and they only seek to destroy. The only way to defeat them is by using Xing Power, and Xing Warriors weapon-CRAP!" I yelled, realizing my staff was back at the gate

I took off running with monkey unable to keep up. I ran back to the gate, where a small animal was holding my staff.

"No!" I yelled as I flew through the air, going for a kick

"Tai Lung!" the animal yelled as he countered my kick by hitting pressure points all over my body, stunning me. I fell the ground, and somehow the impact broke me free of my paralysis. I then got up and looked at the animal in amazement. Not even my Mentor mastered that move! This must be Shifu.

"Master Shifu?" I asked

"Yes! You're definitely not Tai Lung. Who are you?" he asked

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could I saw Tigress running to us. Before she made it, she tripped and landed on her side, then screamed in pain.

"Tigress!" I yelled, then ran to her, grabbing my staff from Shifu as I passed.

I put it back on my back before arriving at Tigress's side, neeling down next to her. She was clenching her ribs again, and this time I knew she broke one.

"I told you to be careful! Let's get you-oof!" I was kicked away from her by Shifu, who got by her and asked her what happened

"I happened. they said that before I could meet you, I had to last 60 seconds in a fight with a warrior of my choice. I chose Tigress and used a reckless move that almost broke her ribs. They were bruised pretty bad, but I know she broke one now. I can help if you let me" I said while walking back over to them

Without waiting for any answer from Shifu, I picked Tigress up and walked over to the Infirmary, where I took off her vest and all wrappings she had on, including the chest wrappings that covered her breasts. I didn't pay any attention to them, since I had to set a broken rib. It was easy to find. There was a bump on the side of her chest that showed where the rib was.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt, a lot. I'm gonna count to 3, then I'm gonna push it into place, ok?" I asked

She nodded, so I began to count.

"one!" without making it any further, I pushed it into place, and she screamed in pain. when she finally stopped, she said "what was that?! You said three!"

"I know I did. That's why I counted to one" I clarified

"Well that hurt! Now wrap me up" she commanded

Without waiting, I wrapped her up the same way as before, then picked her up and walked out of the room.

"Where is the place you sleep? You need to rest until that heals" I said

"up those stairs. My room is the one at the end of the hall" she replied

I nodded and walked up the stairs toward what she called the barracks. It was a small building, consisting of only bedrooms. I walked to the one at the end of the hall and pushed the door open, walking in and laying Tigress on her cot.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked

"All of what?" I asked in return

"When you first got here I thought you would be an enemy, and now your caring for me like I'm your little sister" she said

"That's because you remind me of my sister. She was killed by the Phantom Beasts" I said, again growing sad

"Funny. You remind me of someone who was like a brother to me. He went missing one night at the orphanage I used to live at" she replied

"You were an orphan?"

"Yeah. Nobody wanted me because I couldn't control my anger or my strength, so they treated me like a monster. Then Shifu came along and helped me gain control, then adopted me and brought me here. He's like my father, but not my father" she said

"I see. Well rest up! I'm gonna go talk to him" I said

"OK. goodnight!" she replied

I then walked out, closing the door behind me. I was about to walk out of the barracks, when I heard Shifus voice behind me.

"I've never seen a staff like this before" he said

I turned around and saw him holding my Xing Staff, and I instantly started checking my back. Not there. How did he pull that off?

"It's very special. Used by Xing Warriors like my grandfather and my old master to kill phantom beasts. I was sent here to find you after they destroyed my home town and killed my family" I replied

"Well I do expect an explanation about all this in the morning. For now let me ask you why you and Tigress seem to be so close to each other so soon" he said

"From what she tells me I remind her of a friend she used to have, and she reminds me of my sister. So I guess we just got close based on that" I said

"Well then since we have no spare rooms, you'll spend the night with her. Don't try anything funny" he warned, then tossed me my staff

I caught it and said "Thank you master" before walking back into Tigresses room

"Back so soon?" she asked

"Shifu says I should spend the night in here, since we somehow are acting like siblings" I replied

"Well then get comfy. Goodnight" she said again before rolling over

"Goodnight" I replied then laid down and quickly fell asleep

**Chapter 1 and done! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. But that was just backstory. Here comes where everything starts!**

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to a loud gong, followed by multiple voices saying "good morning master!" When I looked around, I noticed Tigress wasn't in the room. I got up and walked over to it, ready to open, but suddenly Master Shifu opened it for me.

"Good morning Sky" he said

"Good morning master Shifu" I replied

"Have you prepared an explanation?" he asked

"Yes. Where shall we do this?" I asked in response

"Come to the kitchen. We can have breakfast and tea while we discuss" he replied

We then walked down the hall and to another building, where there were bathing areas and a kitchen. We went into the kitchen and there was already food made. Fried rice, dumplings, and fruit tea. I prepared a plate for myself and Shifu while he was talking about a special tournament that would be happening tomorrow. To find someone who will be the Dragon Warrior at least I think that's what he called it. When I sat down with my food, I waited for Shifus permission to begin. He took a sip of his tea, and then nodded at me.

"OK, I'm gonna start way before my generation. Back when my grandfather was alive. He was the first to set on a quest to master every version of martial arts. He was an amazing fighter…so great, he could shatter a boulder with one finger! But his skill came with a cost. Many warriors from all over the world came to challenge him, all of them wanting the title of greatest warrior, so no law enforcement would dare get in their way. One day, an extremely powerful army of these people came, each seeking to destroy him. Naturally he beat all of them, but they were too strong to stay dead. Their power brought them back to life, in a form much more powerful. They became the first Phantom Beasts. My grandfather had the only power that could defeat them…the Xing power. He used it to defeat the army, but at great cost. It took his life. His brother has trained my uncle in the Xing arts, and my uncle trained me. But I'm not a master of Xing yet. The only art I haven't mastered is Kung Fu. We though the Beasts were gone, but we were wrong. They returned, stronger, and with larger forces. All of the Xing Warriors were killed, and my people were wiped out. That's why I've come here. I need a master in Kung Fu to teach me the tiger style" I concluded

Shifu pondered all the information I gave him. After a little while, he finally spoke.

"With this information, I can see you are a very important warrior. But I cannot teach you Tiger Style. If Tigress is willing, she can. Try asking her, and she might" he said

"Thank you Master" I said as I exited the Kitchen and ran to the training hall to find Tigress

When I got there, she was sitting on a bench clenching her chest. THAT'S RIGHT! She broke a rib. I walked over to her.

"Let me guess…tried to train with that injury?" I asked

"I have to deal with it. I have to compete in the tournament tomorrow" she replied starting to get up

"Well then come with me. I've got a way to heal you right up" I said

I grabbed her wrist and began leading her out the door.

"Hey! Watch those claws! They're sharp" she yelled

"Sorry. Not used to having them" I replied

Without another word, I brought her to the steps of the palace that led down into the valley. Wanting to show off an awesome technique, I picked Tigress up in my arms.

"Hold on. This is gonna be fun!" I said, causing her to grip on to my shoulders

"Flying Technique!" I yelled, then jumped into the air and glided down the stairs effortlessly

It took about 5 minutes for us to make to the bottom, but we did without any injury.

"Fun or what?" I asked, trying to put tigress down, but she was frozen, holding on to me

"That…was not…a Kung Fu…technique" she said, slowly letting go of me

"Nope. That was Karate" I clarified

"So is there a good noodle shop around here?" I asked

"Yeah. Pings Noodle Shop, but we don't have any money, and he doesn't give free meals" she replied

"Got it" I said

I then took my staff off my back and drew a symbol for current money, which makes a small bag a full of money that I can use wherever I currently am. Once the symbol was drawn, I put a little Xing power into it and a bag of money small enough to carry in my hand appeared.

"How did you do that?!" Tigress demanded

"I was born with a special power, and I can do things like that with it" I said

"And you need me to train you?" she asked

"Yeah is you cou-how did you know that?" I asked

"I was taking a bath when you and Shifu were talking about it" she replied

"You think I'd of noticed" I said, then added "anyway, I'm gonna go grab a bowl of soup, stay here"

She nodded and I walked over to the noodle shop. When I walked in, I noticed a big panda sweeping the floors.

"Sorry dude, we aren't open yet" he said

"I could tell. I need an order of to-go soup for helping someone heal. I overdid it in a duel and now Master Tigress-"

"Master Tigress! You know Master Tigress?" the panda asked while running over to me

"Yeah, she's kinda like my sister now I guess" I replied

"You gotta get me up there to meet her!" he said

"You can come up tomorrow at the tournament" I stated

"What tournament?" he asked

"I'm not supposed to tell anything past there. Sorry. Anyway, think I could get that soup?" I asked

"I still can't make anything until we're open" he said

"Then I'll be back later. Got other things to get" I replied then walked off

I went outside to find Tigress.

"No soup?" she asked

"They aren't open yet. The panda in there seems to be a really big fan of yours" I replied

She shrugged

"Let's go get the right herbs for the medicine" I said

She nodded and we went to the market, getting all the herbs we need, and talking.

"So what's the big deal about being one of the Furious 5?" I asked

"We are the most well trained warriors in china. One of us is destined to be the dragon warrior, and everyone seems to think it's gonna be me. Easy to say I'm kinda excited" she replied

"What's the big deal about being the dragon warrior?" I asked

Suddenly, she fell to the ground clenching her chest again.

"Crap. You've been walking too much. Go back up the Jade Palace. I can handle this" I said

"But-"

"Don't argue. This medicine won't work if you put too much strain on that rib. Just go" I commanded

She walked up without even trying to argue. I then went back to shopping, getting all the Herbs. Once I'd gotten everything I needed, I went back to the noodle shop to get the soup. As I walked in, I noticed the place was packed. There was a long line at the counter where you order your food. I stood at the end of the line, but 2 seconds later the panda walked up to me with a bowl of noodle soup.

"Here, I made it as soon as we opened. It cost 2 copper" he said

"Thanks. I'll get this to Tigress and she'll be back to normal in no time" I said while handing him the money

"But can I get another bowl? This smells really good!" I said, but suddenly he screamed and ran behind the counter

I turned around and saw a bunch of Snow leopards carrying umbrellas, and everybody was running out of the Noodle Shop in fear. I turned back around and walked up to the counter.

"Seriously though, I'd like that soup. It smells awesome!" I repeated, ignoring the cats behind me

"Are you crazy? Hide! Those the ladies of the shade!" the panda said

"I don't have time. I need to get this stuff back to Tigress" I replied

"That's a valuable looking staff you got there" said one of the leopards who was now standing next to me

"Really isn't worth much in the hands of an inexperienced fighter" I stated

"You saying I'm inexperienced?" she said, anger clear in her voice

"No. I'm saying this staff is special. Used by the wrong person, its useless" I clarified

"Well then we'll just take this useless object off your hands" the one behind my said while wrapping her fingers around the staff

"I wouldn't do that. You'll regret it" I warned

She laughed and took the staff off my back, and began walking away. I sighed and put all my herbs and the soup down, then turned around.

"Split Tiger Strike!" I yelled, sending out a small wave a Xing energy that split into 3 and hit all of them

The one holding my staff was knocked over, throwing my staff into the air in the process. My staff landed in front of me, so I picked it up and put it on my back again. I then grabbed my stuff and walked past the leopards on the ground, but noticed one of them crying.

"If we go back with nothing, we'll be homeless" she said to herself

I felt bad so I pulled out the bag of many and threw it in front of her. She looked at me with confusion.

"Say you stole it" I said, took to flight

When I got back to the palace, I noticed a bunch of cannons and stuff being set up for tomorrow. Pretty intense stuff, I must say. I walked up to the barracks and into Tigress' room. She was reading a scroll when I walked in. I then mixed the ground herbs into the soup and gave it to her.

"This will make you better in no time" I said

"What did you need the soup for?" she asked

"If you didn't mix it, it would give you major stomach problems" I replied as she started eating

"Who are the Ladies of the Shade?" I asked

"A group a Leopards who make their living by stealing, tricking, and acting. Why?" she replied

"I ran into three of them and they tried to take my staff. When I knocked them over, one started crying and said that if they go back empty handed, they'll lose their home" I said

"So what'd you do?" she asked

"I gave them what was left in the sack of money and told them to act like they stole it" I replied

"Well I'll cut you some slack since you're new, but they played you" she stated

"Noted. Rest up until tomorrow. From the looks of it you're gonna be fighting hard. I'm gonna prepare for some side entertainment" I said

With that she laid back and continued eating her soup, and I went down to the village. I needed to put up posters for what I was planning. It was gonna be awesome! Very common where I'm from, but new to this place. I used my staff to draw a picture in the dirt, then drew a symbol over it that turned it into a stack of posters that said that I'd be performing an unknown talent to them. But when I did that, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. But when I looked, there was nobody looking.

I decided to ignore it and went on hanging my posters on various walls. I also put one outside Mr. Pings Noodle Shop. But before I could move on, the panda walked out and towards me.

"Hey, you still want that bowl of soup? We owe you one for getting rid of those three earlier" he said

"Sure, why not?" I replied

As we began walking in to the eatery, he said "My name's Po by the way"

"Sky. Pleased to meet you" I replied

"Skip the formal stuff, I'm not in to that" he commanded

"Ok" I replied

We then walked in and I sat at an empty table. After a few minutes, he brought me my soup and sat across from me.

"So how'd you manage to become friends with Tigress?" he asked

"Well, I needed someone to train me in Kung Fu, and everybody recommended Master Shifu, so I went up to request that I be trained, when out of nowhere, Tigress attacked! She hit me from behind, causing me to fall, and then the rest of the five surrounded me. For some reason they thought I was some dude named Tai Lung. Guess he must be a white tiger too, huh? Anyway, once we cleared up the fact that I wasn't, they asked me what my business was being there, so I told them I wanted Shifu to train me. But they said I needed to first last 60 seconds in a fight with one of them. I got to choose which one. I chose Tigress and accidentally bruised a couple of her ribs. So in apology I bandaged her. But then she decided to run, and tripped. She broke one of her ribs, and I continued to care for her. we both finally came clean yesterday and told each other that I remind her of a friend she used to have, and she reminds me of my little sister who was killed in a really big battle" I concluded

"That…is…AWESOME!" he exclaimed

Right then, I finished my soup.

"I've got some preparations to make. I'll be back tomorrow for lunch. Later, Po!" I said

"Bye!" he replied

As I was walking out, I ran into someone. Who then dropped a bag of groceries. We both instantly dropped to the ground to start picking them up.

"Crap, I'm so sorry" I said

"No it's nothing, don't worry" SHE said

I looked up at her just as she looked at me, and saw a very, VERY beautiful Jungle Leopard. What I also noticed was a slight glow in her eyes. Like the glow I've got except hers let off an orange glow. Mine let off a blue. She wore a long sleeve silk shirt that joined with ties going in a straight line down the middle of her torso, and the same black silk pants as everyone else. We then stood up and she walked in as I walked out. I turned around to look at her and noticed 2 daggers attached to the back of her belt. The handles and sheaths were decorated with orange symbols that I could swear I'd seen somewhere. I decided to forget it for now and go back up to the palace to prepare for what I was gonna do.

I walked up the stairs since I didn't want to fly. It took a while, but I got there eventually. When I walked through the gate, I saw Viper slither into the barracks. Probably going to see tigress. After I set up my "Surprise" for after the tournament, I went up to the barracks to go get ready for bed. When I got up there I heard Tigress and Viper talking. Something about some new girl in the village who seemed odd. I knocked on the door for fear of walking in on a naked tiger.

"Come in" I heard Viper say

I walked in and noticed that Tigress was standing up instead of resting on the bed.

"Your rib feeling better?" I asked

"Mostly. If I'm just standing then I'm fine, but if I try to do anything more than running then it hurts" she replied

"Then it won't be healed in time. Sit on the cot and lift up your arm" I commanded

She complied and sat down, lifting up her right arm for me. I then place my left hand on her upper arm to hold it still, and pulled my other arm back into a punch position, with my pointer and middle finger extended. She suddenly jumped off the cot.

"Whoa!" she screamed

"What'd I do?" I asked

"You were gonna jab me in my broken rib!" she replied

"What? You've got this all wrong. Just trust me, and sit down. This won't hurt at all. Depending on how well I do it, it may even feel relaxing" I said

"I swear if this hurts, I'll kick you straight through the wall!" she warned

"And I'll let you. Are you gonna sit down or what?" I asked

Without saying anything, she sat down, and I got back into the same position. I focused my energy into the tips of my two fingers, and they began glowing blue. I noticed that Viper was curled up like a rattle snake in the corner as if afraid I was going to explode. I then slowly placed my fingers where her broken rib was and started transferring the energy of my fingers to it.

"Oh my god! It's like a massage!" she said while sighing

After a few minutes, I stopped and let go of her, standing up straight.

"See, no pain!" I weakly said

Suddenly, my legs gave out and I fell on my knees.

"Sky!" they both yelled as they rushed to me

"What happened?" asked Viper

"Healing broken bones is pretty exhausting. I'm gonna need to sleep a little extra tonight" I replied

I then crawled over to my normal spot on the floor.

"You can sleep on the cot with me if you'd like. I kinda owe you now" Tigress offered

"Thanks, but that's a small cot. I don't think we'd both fit. I'm fine here, but I will be looking in to buying a matt" I said, then sat down cross legged to take my vest off

One my vest was off, I lay my staff on the ground next to me and said my goodnights, ready to fall asleep, when Viper spoke.

"Did you see anyone that seemed odd in town today?" she asked

"Yeah. I bumped in to a Jungle Leopard outside Mr. Ping's. She wasn't a lady of the shade, but she was carrying these really weird daggers decorated with symbols that I could swear I've seen somewhere before" I replied

"And she was also wearing a weird Gui(G-ee.) It was orange and covered with tree designs. Kinda like how my vest is covered with bamboo and clouds. I'll have to sleep on this. Goodnight" I said, closing my eyes

**Yay! New chapter! Long one as well. Well, long for me anyway. Later all you mammals! (Stupid pun I know)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! Sorry I'm not updating And There She Was. I've been having some…odd, issues with it. Just PM me if you wanna know. Enter the dragon warrior…**

Chapter 3

*Gong*

I almost hit the sealing this time. Need to get used to that thing. Today was the day of the big tournament. It was gonna be great! Once my heart rate slowed down, I got up and put my vest on. I then put my staff on my back and went outside and down to the village for breakfast. It only took a few minutes to fly down. Mr. Pings was packed! Lots of animals ready to eat the amazing Noodle Soup. I walked in just in time to see Po almost yell at a Bunny as it walked away with a bowl of Soup that had a throwing star in it.

"Careful! That soup is…sharp" he said

Just as the bunny walked by I grabbed the star and walked up to the counter. Po was talking to his "dad" about the place he belonged.

"And the place where you belong is-" his dad was interrupted

"I know…here" Po said

"No, it's tables 3, 2, and 27. Service with a smile!" Mr. Ping said while loading Po's arms with bowls of soup and moving his cheeks into the smiling position.

Po sighed and walked out into the restaurant, placing bowls at different tables and at one point accidentally dipping his tail into a kids soup. I couldn't help but laugh when that happened. I decided I'd just throw the star up the stairs, and it stuck in the wall at the top. When I turned around to face Po, he was looking at a poster at the front of the Shop that said how Master Oogway was gonna pick the Dragon Warrior today. Without even noticing me, he began pushing people out of the Shop talking about how they waited 100 years for this day. I decided to meet him at the Tournament and took to flight, totally forgetting about breakfast.

When I got there, a lot of people were already piled into the seats for the tournament. Shifu and Oogway were both standing in the place I have no name for. It's a place a few yards in front of the training hall. Since all the seats were full, I took a place at the top of the entrance gate. Perfect view of the entire arena! Right as the gate closed and the Tournament began, I heard a voice behind me.

"No no no wait! I'm coming *whack* Oww!" I heard fallowed by a thump

I turned around to see Po get up off the ground and start banging on the door, but he was in perfect sink with the drums being played, so it was unnoticeable.

"Let me in!" he yelled

Master Crain was going first, dodging the 1000 flaming arrows shot from cannons. Po tried to look through a window, bit it was shut when master Crain made too much wind force with his wings, causing Po to be knocked onto his butt. I laughed, but laughed even harder when he started backing up to see Crain flying, but fell down the stairs in the process. When he climbed back up, Crain had just finished, and Po grunted/sighed in exasperation. After that he sat on the stairs, chin resting in his hand.

"Now watch as Master Tigress fights against the wooden juggernaut! Trust me, you have seen nothing yet!" Master Shifu yelled at the crowd

"I know!" Po yelled back

I didn't want to miss Tigress' part in this, so I ignored Po. Just as she was about to start, I heard Po scream as he flew over my head, just to make a painful landing on the ground. Suddenly, master Oogway raised a hand with his eyes closed.

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us" he said

The crowd fell silent as all of the furious 5 lined up in front of him.

"People of The Valley of Peace, master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu announced

Suddenly, Po shot into action. I watched as he grabbed a chair along with a bunch of fireworks, and began tying them all together. Once everything was strapped down, he lit the fuse and sat in the chair.

"Po…what are you doing!" Mr. Ping said as he arrived at the top of the stairs and began blowing out all the fuses

"Dad stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" Po replied

"But you finally had the noodle dream!" Mr. Ping protested

"*sigh* I lied Dad. I don't dream about noodles" Po said, then looked and realized that the fuses were nearly to the rockets

"I love Kung Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Po yelled till he ran out of breath, but the rockets never lit

Po fell forward in the chair, and his lip began to quiver. I felt bad for him, so I took my staff off my back and aimed it at the chair. I then willed the rockets to light, just as Po was standing up, and he went flying into the wall, face scraping as the rockets pushed him forward.

"Po! Come back!" Mr. Ping yelled as if it would help

As the rockets finally managed to fly upwards, Po flew with them, flying way into the air. When the rockets finally all exploded, the chair turned into ash and Po fell to the ground, screaming the entire way. And just as Master Oogway was about to point a finger at one of the five with his eyes closed, Po fell in the way, and Oogways finger remained on him. I jumped from my perch and ran to where the five, Oogway, and Po were. Po was shaking his head clear of the dizziness from the impact, and when it was clear, his eyes widened.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to meet the Dragon Warrior" Po said

"How interesting" replied Oogway

"Master, are you pointing to me?" Tigress asked, her voice firm but her eyes said she was hopeful, and Po nodded in agreement

"You" Oogway replied

"Huh?" Po said, doing quick motions back and forth, but Oogway stayed pointing at him

"Me?" Po asked

"You" Oogway repeated

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" he exclaimed, using his odd staff to hold up Po's arm

A small gong then wrung as Po was carried off in a weird chair thing that I had no idea what it was called. Shifu was quick to fallow him as they were dropped in the Hall of Heroes. The 5 and I stood there, confused.

"Po is the Dragon Warrior?" I said to myself

"You know him?" Tigress asked

"Yeah, he works down at Mr. Pings. Never would've guessed he would be it" I replied

"I'll be in the training hall…" Tigress said as she stormed off to the said location

I gave the other 4 one look and fallowed her. When I got into the training hall, Tigress wasn't training, just sitting down meditating.

"You know, it really is easier to train, if you actually train" I said

"I waited so long for this…my hopes so high, and just to be upstaged by a Panda?" she asked

"Who says he upstaged you? It was just the way things were meant to be. Now don't get me wrong, you would've made a grate dragon warrior" I said, grabbing her chin and pulling it to where she was facing me

"But I think you're just fine being Master Tigress" I concluded

She flashed a small smile and leaned against me.

"I know you aren't my real brother, but you make a pretty good one" she said

"Any time, sis" I joked

"Now what do you say we do some real train-"

"Tigress, Master Shifu wants us all to dual Po" Monkey said right after bursting in and right before leaving

"We can train tomorrow. I'll teach you the tiger style then" Tigress said then Ran off to go find everyone else

I fallowed her after sitting for a few seconds. When I got out there, Viper was already throwing Po around.

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought you said you were ready" Viper said

"Oww…that was AWESOME! Let's go again!" Po exclaimed

Shifu had an annoyed look on his face as he snapped his fingers, signaling viper to switch out for Monkey. Monkey and Po both grabbed a bow staff and began to dual. Po just held his staff in front of him and got whacked…everywhere. But after Monkey was done he just pounded his hand against his fist. This process kept going until all of the furious 5 had fought Po.

"Alright Panda, I've been going easy on you up till now, but not anymore. Your next opponent shall be me" Shifu said

"Oh ho ho Yeah!" Po exclaimed in excitement, and Shifu began tossing him around

"In Kung Fu, you must find your opponents weaknesses and use them against him. Make you opponent quit!" Shifu finished with 2 fingers inside Po's nose while standing on his back

"But a real warrior never quits! Don't worry master, I shall never quit!" Po said, his voice a little squeaky

It looked like Shifu could've killed Po there is he didn't have control. He just tossed him through the front gate and down the stairs. The 5 and I walked over to the stairs to watch Po continuously bounce down the 1000 stairs.

"If he's smart he won't come back up those stairs" Tigress stated

"But he will" Monkey added

"He's never gonna quit is he?" Crane asked

"Never gonna quit bouncing, I can tell you that much" Mantis joked

After that they all went to the barracks, but I stayed. Po continued to bounce for a while, until he finally crashed into a cart at the bottom. I couldn't help but laugh. I then saw Chang, the messenger bird, flying above me, but something wasn't right. His silk robes were blackened in some places, and his feathers seemed ruffled. Wherever he went, something bad happened. I watched as he flew into an opening at the top of master Shifus cabin. After a few minutes, Shifu came sprinting out and ran towards the sacred Peach Tree. I could tell something was bad, so I took to flight and fallowed him. When I got up there, he was talking to Master Oogway.

"Master, I've got some horribly bas news" Shifu said

"There is only news. There is no good or bad" Oogway replied

"Master, Tai Lung has escaped Chor Gom Prison!" Shifu nearly yelled

I felt my own heart skip a beat. I didn't know who exactly Tai Lung was, but I could tell from the big deal everybody makes of him that he is not a very good guy. Oogway froze for a few seconds.

"That is bad news" he said

I tuned out there conversation to think on my own while I hovered above them. Tai Lung has escaped, and Po is the only one who can stop him? We are so screwed.

"Master, you can't leave me! Master!" I heard Shifu yell

I looked down and saw Oogway, glowing bright gold, and being surrounded by leaves from the Sacred Peach Tree. No…now is the time where we figure out if he goes up…or if he goes down. I watched the glowing leaves float away, but the never stopped glowing. He's going up. The leaves would've turned black if he were going down. I looked down to where Shifu was, but he had already left. I floated to the ground. I just stood there, looking out at where Master Oogways spirit had gone, when I heard Po screaming. I turned around to see him running down from the Kitchen. Just before he reached the stairs, Shifu landed in front of him from somewhere in the air. I didn't want to hear whatever they were doing, so I went to mine and Tigress' room.

When I walked in, she was writing in a scroll, making diagrams and commands and stuff.

"Hey Tigress" I said

"Oh hey! I've been making this scroll for you. It's filled with basic, moderate, advanced, and master Tiger Style moves. Once the ink dries, you can study it. You should be able to master Tiger Style with it" she said

"Thanks! So I uh…heard Tai Lung escaped. Who is he anyway?" I asked

"*sigh* sit down. It's a long story" she replied

I did as I was told. Once I sat down next to her on the cot, she began her story.

"Tai Lung was a student here. He was the first to master the 1000 scrolls of kung Fu. But he wasn't just a student…Shifu found him as a cub, and raised him as a son. But when he showed talent in Kung Fu, Shifu trained him. He believed in him, and told him he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the dragon scroll, something that only the dragon warrior could have, but Oogway saw darkness in his heart, and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waist to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force, so Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he? Shifu loved Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before, or since" she concluded

"Wow…and Po is the only one who can stop him?" I asked

"No. if Shifu would let us, The Furious 5 easily could. It's what we've trained for" she replied

We both yawned.

"It's getting late. We should get some rest" I said

She nodded and lay down on her cot while I stood up, removed my Staff and vest, and lay down in my usual spot, falling asleep quickly.

**Again, I'm really sorry I'm not updating my other story, but I've been having some very strange issues with it. I'll be happy to tell you but you'll need to PM me. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! I'll begin writing the next chapter of And There She Was as soon as I've posted this one. Might take a couple days though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I got up before the gong today. I woke from a weird feeling that something wasn't right. When I looked around, Tigress wasn't there. But there was a note on her cot along with the scroll she made me last night. I picked it up and read it. It said that she and the other 4 were going into town for something important, and that I should practice the tiger scroll she made.

*Gong*

Out of reflex I instantly exited the room, and stood at the door with my arms behind my back.

"Good Morning Master" I said

"Good morning. Where are the others?" Shifu asked

"I can hear Po snoring from here, and the Furious 5 went into town. Tigress left me a scroll to study for learning the Tiger Style" I replied

"Well, the panda and I will be doing our own training today. See to it you get yours done. And put your vest back on" he commanded

I got confused, so I looked down and realized that my vest was still in mine and Tigress' room, along with my staff.

"Yes Master" I replied then went into my room to get dressed

I put my vest on and attached my staff to my back, then grabbed the scroll. I then went down to the training hall, where I saw all the things the 5 have to do. Pretty amazing…we don't have a training room that comes close to this in modern time. I got to where I could practice the stances, and did that for less than a minute before I learned all the stances. I always was a fast learner. I then went to the moves. Tigers Claw-a strike to the chest using the palm of your hand along with the tips of all your fingers. Suddenly, my heart began pounding, and my head began to ache.

"No…something is wrong" I said to myself

Something was definitely wrong. I didn't know where I was going, but I was fallowing my instincts. I took to flight and flew faster than ever before. I passed over the town and then the bamboo forest. I had no idea where I was going, but I could see the mountains up ahead, and one of the bridges was broken in half. I flew down to the path since my energy was nearly depleted, and ran on all fours. As I approached the end of the path, I saw Mantis, Viper, Monkey, and Crane all lying motionless on the ground. There was also a White Tiger holding something that was blocked off by a rock, but as I turned the corner, I saw in his grasp was Tigress. He was holding her suspended in the air by her throat, but she was making no attempts to move.

A new burst of energy hit me, and I quickly picked up speed. When I was 100 yards away, I jumped into the air, doing a flying kick in his direction. While in the air, I pulled my staff off my back, and held it. A split second before I hit the other tiger, he saw me and hit my foot to the ground. But before he had time to do anything else, I used the end of my staff to hit him in the bottom of the chin, sending him flying WAY into the air, and dropping Tigress in the progress. I waited for him to land in front of me, on his feet.

"You must be the Dragon Warrior" he said, voice pure evil

"Tai Lung" I said, not giving him the pleasure of knowing I wasn't the Dragon Warrior

I sized him up, and wondered how they confused me for him. He was at least 2 inches taller, and went shirtless. His lower jaw was longer than his upper, and his lower K9 teeth were oversized. Plus his chest was a lot thicker than mine. I was more Tigress size. He lunged at me with his left fist, but I ducked underneath and jabbed him in the ribs, knocking him backwards. But he was quick to bounce back, and bounced back with a vengeance. He launched at me and with one powerful kick, knocked me into another rock. My head spinning and my vision blurred, I could only hear him laughing.

"You're not the Dragon Warrior. You don't even come close! But tell you what…deliver him this message" he said as he picked Tigress up again

"Not even the leader of the Furious 5 could live through a fight with me" he concluded, and grabbed hold of Tigress' chin and the back of her head

It was easy to tell he was gonna snap her neck, and I reacted on pure anger. I flung myself at him and gave him one mighty uppercut, and as he flew into the air, I grabbed my staff and jumped, fallowing him into the clouds. Once we got to equal height, I began beating the hell out of him. I kicked him in the gut, then grabbed his head and pulled it to my knee. I then bunched my hands together and slammed them into his back, knocking him down a couple feet. I then charged my staff with a bunch of Xing Energy and shot it at him.

"Flames of the White Tiger, ULTIMATE XING ATTACK!" I yelled and shot a single energy ball at him. It hit him and he went flying to the ground, and with a loud crack he hit

I flew back down to the ground and saw a giant whole where he must have hit, then walked over to Cranes motionless body. His eyes were open and his pupils were dilated, so it was easy to tell that Tai Lung used a nerve attack. This time, I knew how to fix it. I struck the back of Cranes neck and he instantly started moving.

"Crane, fly the others back to Shifu. I'll meet you the-" I stopped when I noticed Crane looking behind me

I turned around and saw that Tai lung was getting out of the whole, but he wasn't alone. With Tai Lung was the thing a dreaded the most. A Phantom Beast…

"Crane, fly the others back as fast as possible. Things just got a lot worse" I commanded

Without missing a beat, Crane picked everyone up and flew off back towards The Valley of Peace. Tai Lung didn't notice, he was too busy looking at the Phantom Beast. This one was a Shadow Phantom, a beast made of darkness. He stood as tall as Tai Lung, and carried a Phantom Sword, the customary weapon for a blade wielder. Without giving him time to realize who I was, I took off running.

**30 minutes pass**

When I finally reached the town, it was getting dark, and nobody knew anything. I flew up to the jade palace just in time to see Shifu fixing everybody's paralyses.

"He's done this to send us a message. He wants to scare us but it won't work" Shifu said

"Well…it might, I mean…I'm pretty scared" Po replied

"Po, you are the only one who can defeat Tai Lung now" Shifu stated

"Are you kidding? They're five masters! I'm just one me" Po exclaimed

"But you will have the one thing they did not. The dragon scroll" Shifu said

"He's gonna need more than that" I said while landing in front of them

"Now Tai Lung is working with a Phantom Beast, and I'm afraid Po can't take on of those out" I continued

"Then what do we do?" Po asked

"Po, you come with me to get the scroll. Sky, you and the 5 go clear out the village. Then you fight off the Phantom beast while the 5 guard the villagers" Shifu commanded

We all bowed and ran down to the village, which was already packing up their stuff. How they found out I didn't know, but we needed to get them to safety.

"Sky, get to the center of the village and wait for the Beast. We'll get the villagers to safety" Tigress said

I nodded and ran to where I thought was the center. I looked up and saw that the sky was filling with dark clouds. They're getting close…I can feel it. Suddenly, I heard a fierce battle cry from behind me. I turned around to see Shifu and Tai Lung fighting in mid-air as they fell back down to the hall of heroes. I also noticed Po running up the 1000 stairs with a scroll, and running around destroying the village was…The Phantom Beast. He was holding an old Goat in his hands.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing his attention

"This look familiar?" I asked pulling out my staff

"Xing Warrior…the last of your kind" he said

I them charged him as he charged me, and just as we reached each other, he threw a kick at my head. I instantly dropped to my knees and slid underneath his kick. Once I cleared it, I stood up and turned around, grabbing my staff by one end and swinging it around my entire body. Just as it was about to hit him, he blocked with his wrist and gabbed it, throwing me over his head. I slammed through a cart, but managed to get back up, ignoring the pain.

"You're mentor couldn't defeat me! How will-AAAAHHH!" he was knocked aside by a very familiar jungle leopard

"What are you doing?! Get out of here before its too-wait…those markings on your daggers!" I exclaimed, finally realizing who she was

"Who ever told you that you were the last? Mentor taught me a thing or 2 about other dimensions as well" she said

"Look out!" I warned as the Phantom Beast ran at her

She jumped into the air and he ran past.

"Biyu, how did you get here? You never even mastered your Xing Energy" I asked, then dodged an attack from the beast

"Now really isn't the time" she said while taking out her daggers

Right then, the Phantom took out his Phantom Sword and charged. Biyu and I charged right back, weapons ready. He slashed at her, but I blocked it while she slid underneath, cutting his leg in the process. Once she was out of the way, I kicked him in the chest and he want flying backwards. Then Biyu came back to me and stood at my side.

"You ever learn the Yin Yang Spirit Fire Charge?" She asked

"You insult me" I said

Suddenly, the Phantom charged us again.

"Let's finish this!" he yelled

With that, we all charged each other, but when we got close enough, Biyu and I jumped straight up in the air, going very high, and then locked arms.

"Yin Yang Spirit Charge!" we yelled in unison

We then began spinning in midair, moving so quickly it looked like a blue and orange Yin-Yang symbol. As we continued to spin, we charged out Xing Energy and focused it to where our hands were touching, and it tuned into a ball of energy far greater than the one I used to hit Tai Lung.

"Fire of the spirits, HA!" we yelled again as we thrust our hands forward, sending the ball straight at the beast

When we finally hit the ground, the beast was gone, forced back to the Phantom world and stuck there forever. But there was also a cloud of golden dust everywhere. We had finally won!

**Good ending I would say. The next chapter will be taking place a few days before Lord Shen. Also, it will be containing backstory on Biyu. Till then, later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I be back! So just a reminder, this chapter contains the backstory of Biyu and takes place a few days before the death of Master Rhino. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I woke the next morning in my newly built home in the village. After the defeat of Tai Lung and the Phantom Beast, Biyu and I built our own home in the village. You're probably wondering who Biyu is, huh? Her name means Jasper, the precious stone. She was my training partner and girlfriend in Beijing, until our relationship was getting in the way of our training. She was relocated to the Hong Kong area, away from me. I thought she was killed when the Phantom Beasts invaded. After we beat the first one together, I mastered the Tiger Style and helped Biyu master her Xing Energy, and we built our house. I looked over to see Biyu still asleep next to me, so I didn't wake her. I quietly got up and walked next door to Mr. Pings to grab a couple to-go soups.

When I got there, I noticed Po was helping Mr. Ping cook.

"Hello Sky! Will you be ordering the usual?" Mr. Ping asked

"Yeah…Hey Po! I see you're taking the day off" I said

"Yeah, Master Shifu had some business to attend to. Something about a letter from Gongmen City. Who knows?" Po replied laughing

"Yeah, no kidding. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's important. I mean…since when does Master Shifu give days off?" I asked jokingly

"Never. Here's your soup, and say hello to Biyu for me!" Po said handing me the food

"I will, have a good day!" I said walking back to my house

When I walked in, Biyu was making some tea. I also noticed that our bed was made and the table was set.

"Did I ever tell you that you work fast?" I asked, startling her

When she jumped, she knocked over a couple cups, which she caught using her left foot, making them all stack up. She then bent down and grabbed them, placing them back on the counter.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said, a smile on her face

"Sorry, but it's true! Anyway, I got breakfast" I replied smiling back

"Put it on the table. The tea is almost ready" She commanded

She was wearing her normal Kung Fu shirt and silk pants, her daggers attached to the back of her belt. Her fur was a little ruffled from sleeping. Never thought I'd see someone get bed arm. The black spots seemed perfectly placed along her fur, the rest of it orange. It made her look like a Bipedal Jungle Leopard. I was wearing what I always do. My blue sleeveless vest with bamboo designs going across it, along with my black silk pants and my staff on my back. I placed one bowl of soup on her side of the table and one on my side, just in time for her to bring the tea over, along with two cups.

"Smells like Jasmine" I observed

"You're correct. These noses are definitely better than the ones we used to have" she said

"Along with our body structure…we can move around the same way as before, but we can double our speed by running on all fours" I added

She then poured tea into both our cups and we began to eat the soup, savoring each bite. After breakfast, we cleaned the tea cups and began our morning review. While the five and Po are training or off on missions, we are pretty much the defenders of the valley. There has only been one Phantom attack since the one that helped Tai Lung, and it was the same breed. We easily defeated it, using the same attack.

"So, you didn't see any trouble near Mr. Pings?" Biyu asked

"Nope. You know Fung and the crocodile bandits are the only people dumb enough to attack Po's dad, and they don't get here till noon anyway" I replied

"True…so I'll go do a little shopping. You know how to call me if anything major happens" she finished, standing up

I opened my mouth to speak, but was stopped when a familiar crocodile came flying past our door, followed by two more and Po running after them. Biyu and I looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Noon" we said simultaneously

"I'll call if anything too bad happens. But other than that I think I can handle it. See you at dinner" I said, walking out the door

I walked past the fight going on between Po and Fung and into town, where I saw Peng, Tai Lungs nephew, buying pottery supplies. He and Po had some problems in the past, which eventually led to him giving up Kung Fu in fear of fallowing his uncle's path. We waved at each other as I passed, and I continued watching for anything abnormal. I couldn't help but feel I was being watched, so I looked around and saw nobody. Suddenly, I saw a white/tan blur to my left, so out of reflex I ducked and then grabbed my attacker's tail, smashing him against the ground.

"How do you know I'm coming?" A familiar Monkey asked

"I don't, but my guard is never down" I said, holding my hands on my hips and grinning

I was suddenly hit in the side by a flying kick, and was sent sliding on my back. I groaned.

"Guards never down, huh?" The newly appeared Tigress asked

Without even moving my body, I raised my right arm with only my pointer finger extended, making the hand gesture that I was making a point.

"Now that wasn't fair" I stated, then stood up

"But you said your guard was never down, so I thought you'd block my kick" She countered

"Still wasn't fair" I mumbled to myself as I walked over

Tigress and I hugged, and I helped Monkey up, before Po came running over.

"Hey guys!" He yelled

"Hey Po!" I greeted

"Where you been?" Po asked, finally reaching us

"Yeah, you've been gone a while" Tigress agreed

"Biyu and I have been building a house next to Mr. Pings" I replied

"Well if you aren't busy, think you could with us later?" Monkey asked

"If all is good here in the village then yeah" I replied

I then saw Monkey's eyes dart behind me for a quarter second, and I instantly knew there was something behind me. I leaped into the air, doing a backflip and when I landed, I saw that Crane had crashed into all three of them, causing the four to crash on the ground.

"Is it me, or are the guys just way easier to see coming?" I asked

I was then swept off my feet by a green tail, landing on my back.

"Probably just you" Viper said sarcastically as she slithered by

"What next? Mantis?" I asked while laughing and getting up

I heard a battle cry behind me, so I quickly turned around. I felt a small thump on my staff that remained on my back as I twisted around to block my attacker, but when I saw nobody, I turned back around, only to find Mantis on the ground

"What happened to him?" I asked

I then took notice of Po laughing his butt off.

"The he was about to hit you was the second you turned around, so the end of your staff hit him in midair" Viper replied

"I can honestly say that was an accident" I said

"I'd of had you if you didn't have that!" Mantis said, clearly annoyed

"Doubt it" I replied, trying to anger him

"Oh yeah?" Mantis said before jumping at me again, but I knocked him aside with the back of my hand

"Yeah" I replied laughing

"I gotta finish up my patrol of the village. I'll meet you guys at the palace for sparing later" I said, waving to them as I walked away

As I continued my walk through town, I saw Zeng flying to the palace, but paid him no mind since he wasn't in any bad condition like when he was coming back from Chor Gom Prison. That was quite the day. I passed by the market where I saw silk venders and places to buy food, table wear, and house décor. Nobody was stealing anything, so I just walked on. While I was walking, I bumped into Fung and his three companions. They were walking home after being defeated…again. We glanced at each other for a little while before walking on, until I saw Song, the new leader of the Ladies of the Shade.

I was about to attack, but remembered that under Song's leadership, they were now good. She saw me, and we waved before I kept walking, but she suddenly landed beside me.

"How's it going?" she asked

"Good…you?" I replied

"Normal. Not a particularly fun day" She answered

"Why not?" I asked

"The Ladies of the Shade have been a little short of things to keep them entertained, so I came down here to the market in hopes of a game or something for us to play, or at least a puzzle. No such luck" She replied

"If you'd like, you can hang out with me until I'm done looking around the village. After that I can't help you since I'm going up to the Jade Palace to spar with Po and the Five" I suggested

"Nah, Tigress still doesn't trust me, and I'd rather not have her come down here to find me hanging out with her metaphorical brother" Song replied

"Well, I better get going. Gotta check out the rest of the village, so I'll see you later" I said as I began walking off

"Bye" She replied

After I went through town, I began walking up the stairs to the Jade Palace for sparing. But halfway up, Po and the Five came running down.

"Sorry, no time to spar" Po said passing by

"Village on the outskirts" Said Mantis, also passing by

"Under attack" Monkey said as he like the rest passed by, followed by Viper and Tigress

"Gotta" Viper started

"Go" Tigress finished

I turned and watched them go, with Crane flying above, and the disappeared into the village. I sighed as I began walking back down to the village, and then to my house. Biyu was already there making dumplings for dinner, fresh made. I could tell by the smell that they were Seafood Dumplings. Every cat's favorite, but it was my favorite anyway.

"Smells good" I said walking in

"I saw the ingredients in the market and thought it'd be nice" Biyu replied

"You thought correctly. Want me to set the table?" I asked

"That'd be good. Anything unusual in the Village?" she asked in reply

"Not much…I saw Peng buying more pottery supplies, and I also ran into Song in the market. She and the Ladies of the Shade were getting bored without anything to do, so she was looking for any games or puzzles" I answered, placing mats, plates, and cups on the table

"I managed to make something extra good for us to drink. Took a bit of energy, but a think you'll enjoy a nice cup of…" she said, placing cups of brown, fizzing liquid on the table

"Root Beer" I finished for her, instantly recognizing the smell

"You guessed it" she replied

"But how did you get this? They didn't start making this brand until 1898, and we are a bit far off" I asked

"Little bit of Xing energy mixed with the memorized ingredients, and boom! A couple nice cold glasses of Barq's Root Beer" she replied, then placed five dumplings on each of our plates

We sat down and began eating our food, savoring the flavor of the soda we haven't had in almost two months. When we finished everything, I cleaned the dishes to allow Biyu some time to bath. Our bathing area was in the back of our house, secluded from any unwanted eyes. When the dishes were clean, I dried them and put them away. I then went and lay in bed, thinking back to when we were at piece in Beijing, nothing keeping us apart. We used to hang out in all our free time, and I actually played guitar. Acoustic, nothing fancy…and I was planning to play a song for Biyu right before the Phantom Beasts attacked.

"In bed already?" Biyu asked as she entered the room

"Yeah, just thinking about how things used to be. Remember when I used to play the acoustic guitar?" I asked

"Yeah, and you were pretty good too" she replied

"Right before the beats attacked, I was gonna play you an American song. One that you didn't know, so you'd get the meaning all the better" I said, putting my arm around her as she lay down next to me

"What song?" she asked

I thought about my response for a while, then decided not to tell her the name, just to sing it.

"There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you. I love you. There's only one way, two say, these three words, and that's what I'll do. I love you" I sang

**(The first person to tell me the name of the song gets an OC put into the next chapter. In the review, just say the song, the name of your OC, what they look like, and your preference as to what they do in the chapter)**

"I love you too" Biyu said, closing her eyes and cuddling close to my side

We both closed our eyes, and after a few minutes, quietly drifted off to sleep, not knowing what awaits us in the days to come…

**Did a little foreshadowing there. Please include the gender, name, and look of the OC you'd like me to enter. I will also announce the winner in the beginning of the chapter. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry I've been out for a while. My brother decided to test my parents trust and in turn they put safety locks on all the computers. But I managed to hack my computer and unlock FanFiction, so here you go!**

Chapter 6

I woke the next morning to the sound of a Knocking on my door. Biyu was still asleep, so I quietly got up and walked out to the front door. When I opened it, I saw Zeng.

"Hey Zeng, what's up?" I asked

"Master Shifu requested the presence of you and Biyu immediately" He replied

"Tell Master Shifu we'll be there right away" I replied

He nodded and flew off, so I closed the door and went back to the bedroom. I put my vest on and grabbed my staff, slinging it around my back.

"Biyu, get up. Shifu has requested our immediate presence at the Jade Palace" I said

I was surprised at how fast she was up and ready. Once we had all our needed items, we started our flight to the palace. When we got there, Po and the five were already gathered at the front gate with Master Shifu.

"He's dead" I heard Shifu say as Po looked at a scroll

"Whoa" Po said

"Who is?" I asked as I landed

"Master Thundering Rhino" Shifu replied

"What? But his iron horn defense is impenetrable by any technique" I said, leaving Tigress' mouth hanging open

"Stole the words from me" She said

"He wasn't killed by any technique. It was some kind of weapon" Shifu stated

"Weapon? What weapon?" Po asked

"I'm not sure. Something that breaths fire and spits metal. Po, you and the five must travel to Gongmen City and stop the wielder of this weapon, Lord Shen. If he is not stopped, this could be the end of Kung Fu" Shifu said

"What…but I just got Kung Fu!" Po replied

"Po, you must stop this. Now go!" Shifu commanded

With that, they took off, but Po soon turned around and came back.

"Wait…how does Kung Fu stop something that stops Kung Fu?" Po asked

"Anything can be accomplished with inner peace" Shifu replied

Po nodded, then left, leaving only Biyu, Shifu and I.

"Master, what should we do? If this is anything like Tai Lung, then we could have a Phantom Beast on our hands" I said

"Until such time as you sense ones presence, then we shall stay here and protect the valley. I have been meditating and a vision has come to me. Come to my chambers in three minutes, and we will discuss it" Shifu replied then walked down to the hall of heroes, where his bedroom is located

"Biyu, have you sensed anything recently?" I asked

"Small disturbances, but nothing too strange" she replied

"I'm getting a really bad feeling. Something big is coming up" I said

"I feel it too…but I think my feeling is different. I feel scared for my life…but I don't know why" she replied

"Let's get to master Shifu's room. His vision might show us something" I said, then began a steady jog to the hall of heroes

Once we arrived, we entered Shifus room. He was drawing something on a scroll, and hadn't noticed us yet. I cleared my throat, causing him to turn around.

"I don't honestly know what it is I saw in my vision. I saw you two, this weapon engraved with the same symbols as yours, and this collar wrapped around her neck" Shifu said, showing us his drawings

I first inspected the weapon. It was a trident, with the fork on one side and a spear tip on the other, the staff portion of it engraved with the symbols of the Xing. Wait…it couldn't be. The Xing War Trident!

"Biyu…do you know what this is?" I asked

"What Xing wouldn't? The War Trident!" Biyu replied

"So you do recognize it! Is it of any importance?" he asked

"More than you can imagine. As the legend goes, the Xing are the only warriors who can defeat the Phantom beasts, and only with the use of a Xing weapon. But even that isn't enough to beat the Grand Phantom, the leader of them all. Said to be like the devil himself, he rules over the phantoms and takes the form of one as well. The only weapon powerful enough to beat him is this trident, but the only way for it to be claimed is to combine to Xing Warrior spirits, in the dying breath of one, and grief of another. When that happens, the Celestial Light Xing is created from them both, and he claims his Trident. He is said to be like god himself, and his power rivals that of the Grand Phantom" I concluded

"What about this collar?" Shifu asked

I looked at his second drawing, paying close attention to what it looked like. No…it can't be! The collar that took my father in the first Phantom attack…the Hóulóng Pòsuì Yīnyǐng Collar…or better known as the throat crushing shadow collar. Once put on, it's impossible to get off. It slowly gets smaller and smaller until eventually you can't breath, and you die. But it then continues to shrink until your head is severed from your body.

"Hóulóng Pòsuì Yīnyǐng Collar…very deadly. You say you saw it on Biyu?" I asked, hoping I was wrong

"I'm afraid so. I vision is never wrong, but maybe I saw wrong. I'm going to my meditation cave…watch the village while I'm gone. And try and find out as much as you can. If I saw that trident…then something very bad could be afoot" Shifu said, then walked off.

Over the next few days, nothing happened. Fung and his bandits never showed, and there was nothing happening. Today was no different…everyone quiet, going about their day as if nothing was wrong. Biyu was off checking on the farms all around the Village, and I was patrolling for anything out of the ordinary. Things were very quiet…until I felt a major disturbance.

"Master Shifu…" I said to myself

As I began sprinting up to the cave he meditates in, I saw a bolt of lightning streak across the sky. When I reached master Shifu, he was holding his head and breathing hard.

"Master, what's wrong?" I asked

"Something has happened to the Dragon Warrior" he replied

"Po…do you know what-AAAAHHHHH!" I yelled, clenching my head and falling to my knee's

My vision blacked out as I was taken to something like a dream. It was black everywhere, and I was just floating in the nothingness. In front of me materialized a face, black like a Phantom, but much more menacing. Not the grand Phantom, but a General.

"Your time is soon to come Xing" he said

"Tell me where you are and I'll make your death as painless as possible!" I yelled

"I am nowhere yet, but I will be there soon. I get to watch as your precious china falls to Lord Chen" he said

He then began to evilly laugh, his face fading into the blackness. Then, my vision returned and I found myself back with master Shifu.

"Sky, what happened?" he asked

"We need to get to Gongmen city, now" I replied

I then focused my Xing energy and created a beam to the sky, making a trail to where I needed Biyu to meet us.

"Let's go" I said, then took off running

Shifu wasn't far behind me, and we reached the location in no time. Biyu was already there, and by the looks of it she knew what was wrong. We didn't stop, we just switched to running on all fours and kept going. We ran through the bamboo forest, then the mountains fallowed by a desert, until we reached a river. From there we flew, me carrying Shifu until we made it to a large body of water, where at the other side was a very large city. Where a water channel exited the city, tens of war ships were preparing to exit into the lake. I also noticed the boat to the far back was the biggest, and it held all of the Furious Five in chains. Tigress looked very sad and defeated.

"Shifu, I'm gonna fly down and drop you on that building. I don't' know how I know, but Masters Ox and Croc are being held in the town prison. I can sense them there. Biyu and I will search for the Phantom Beast. We can handle him, you just focus on getting to the five and stopping Lord Shen" I said as I flew down into the city

"Just be sure you defeat him" Shifu said just before I dropped him

"Sky!" Biyu yelled

"What" I asked

"What if this is where I'm killed? We're facing a Phantom General, here" she replied

"You know I'll never let that happen. We don't know if Shifu saw it right, so let's not assume the worst" I said

"Ok, I'm just really scared" she replied

"I know, but we've got to focus" I said

"Keep a look out for anything that could-never mind" I added, pointing in the direction behind Biyu

She turned around and saw what I was seeing. A darkness among the night filled with energy. A gap between our worlds, open for travel. We watched as the Phantom General phased through, the gap quickly closing behind him. He was bigger than the Phantom Warriors, carrying not a sword but a Phantom Bow, a bow with no need for arrows. He was here, and the fight was on!

**Cliffhanger! So, nobody won my contest, and I'm still waiting. The song was in the last chapter, right near the end. Guess the name of the song in your review and then tell me what you want your OC to look like, what part you'd like them to play, what gender, and a backstory to them if it is required. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the winner is: JubJub007! His OC will be featured in this chapter, having great importance in the battle. His name is Collin, that's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

As Biyu and I watched the General, he didn't notice us. We were standing on top of a building, a few blocks away from him, but he took no note as he was eagerly watching the battle taking place in Gongmen Harbor. I watched closely, and then heard the sound of Biyu unsheathing her daggers. I took that as she was getting ready to charge, so I took my staff off my back and got ready. I looked over at Biyu, but noticed that she seemed only scared, not ready for battle.

"Biyu, I know you're scared, but right now that will only seal the fate you see in this battle. I won't let anything happen to you, but you need to focus and keep your defenses up" I said

As she tore her gaze away from the Phantom and looked at me, her face turned from scared to serious, and she nodded.

"He is using a bow, so he can't defend both sides. Fly around to his other side and we'll take him from both sides. Go now" I commanded

"Be safe" She replied then flew off

I waited until I saw her waiting to attack before I gave her the signal to move forward. We evaded his sight until we were one block away, then we attacked. In a burst of speed, we charged, my staff held in one hand behind my back while my other hand was ready to defend out in front. Biyu charged with both her daggers in front of her making the shape of an X. The beast saw us half a second before we hit, nowhere near enough time for him to react. I hit him into the air with the end of my staff, then used my free arm to boost Biyu into the air in pursuit. She passed him up and used the back of her heal to knock the Beast back down.

"Batter up!" I yelled before using my staff as a bat to hit him way far away, until he crashed into a building

The area was covered with dust, so we couldn't see anything. Biyu landed beside me, a smile on her face, but I remained alert.

"This isn't ever yet" I said, causing Biyu to become alert as well

"Oh how right you are, young Xing" we heard from the dust

Suddenly, what seemed like a bolt of darkness was shot at us. I pushed Biyu to the side while jumping to the side myself, and the bolt barely missed us. Then the Phantom emerged from the dust, his bow in hand, and an evil grin on his face.

"I do hope that was just a warm up. Otherwise I would've come here for nothing" he said

"You haven't begun to feel our strength" I replied

"Oh good, I was getting worried. Shall we continue?" he asked, then shot another bolt at us

We jumped into the air, dodging again, but we were quickly intercepted by him. He had leapt in our direction and did a flying kick that nocked Biyu on her back. I used my leg to block the kick, then through a jab at his chest. He quickly caught it and through me at Biyu, who managed to catch me. The Phantom then began shooting a barrage of dark bolts at us, which we nocked away with our weapons.

"Biyu, throw me!" I yelled, giving her my hand

She quickly grabbed it, spun me around once, then released me. I had my foot extended in a kick, but he slapped it down the used a butterfly strike to knock me back. I slammed into a wall a few feet behind me, the air being knocked out of my lungs. I could see that out of anger, Biyu charged at him. I tried to yell out for her to stop, but the lack of air stopped me. She tried jabbing at his face, but he grabbed her fist with one hand and her elbow with the other, lifting her into the air and bringing her wrist to his knee. With a painful snap, both her wrist bones broke and I could tell were sticking out of her arm. She screamed out in pain, and was thrown off to the side.

I began to get up and grabbed my staff, then began to charge. He had already taken aim at her, and I could see the energy building in his bow. Just as I reached him, he shot, and I kicked him a few yards away. Helpless, I watched as the dark bolt raced towards her. Just before it struck, I noticed a black blur, then the bolt hit and the area was covered in dust from the explosion. I fell to my nee's, devastated. My staff dropped to the ground at my side, and my head hung. _No…I promised her I wouldn't let this happen. Biyu, I'm sorry _I thought. I then heard an evil laugh next to me.

"One down, one to go. Any last words?" he asked, and I heard his bow charging

"flames of the white tiger" I said, too quietly to hear

"What?" he asked

"FLAMES OF THE WHITE TIGER!" I repeated with rage

I then grabbed my staff and charged it with that attack, then hit him in the chin. The energy from it knocked him backwards, and I then charged. I swung my staff it his face, making contact and causing him to lose a tooth. When he looked back at me, I kicked him in the gut, causing him to spit up blood and fall to the ground.

"WHITE FIRE FINAL STRIKE!" I yelled, then brought my staff down on the top of his head

In a burst of blue Xing Flame, and a little black dust, the Phantom General disappeared, defeated forever. I then turned around and ran to where Biyu was laying. The first thing I noticed was all the stone rubble everywhere. I then saw Biyu, still in one piece, with another person wrapping something around her wrist. I was at first happy, but then saw that he was one of Shens wolves.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled as I kicked him away

He was laying on his back, so to keep him from getting up I put the end of my staff on his chest.

"Wait wait, I'm only trying to help!" he pleaded

"Yeah right! You're one of Shens wolves!" I angrily replied

"Not anymore! I used to be, but he's coocoo crazy!" he replied

"And you just happened to be in the city now?" I asked

"I've been hiding from him here. He would've had me killed if he caught me. How was I supposed to know he was coming here?" he asked in reply

Not seeing any way his story didn't work, I let him up and went back over to Biyu. She was unconscious, but breathing. The bones in her wrist were both put back into place, and her wounds were bandaged.

"Sorry for kicking you, and thanks for saving her" I said

"Don't worry about it. It only took a slab of concrete to block that blast" he said

"My names Sky, and this is Biyu. Why did you save her? You could've been killed yourself" I asked

"I saw the way you fight to protect each other. You two have something special, and I wouldn't want anyone to lose their special someone, the same way I wouldn't wish it upon myself" he replied

"What's your name?" I asked

"Collin…so if you don't need me anymore, I'll be on my way. I've gotta find a new place to live for my wife and I, seeing as this one's been compromised" Collin replied and stood up

"Where you planning on going?" I asked

"I forget the name. It's a valley out past the mountains" he replied

"The valley of peace…that's where I live! If you hang around a little longer I can group up with the rest of the people I'm here with and we can go there together" I said standing up, taking note of how tall he was, almost as tall as me

"Sounds great! I've just gotta find Syrena, my wife. She's hiding out near the river, in an old puppeteers home" he replied

"We'll meet you there. I'm gonna find all my friends along with a sling to put her arm in" I said

Without another word, he nodded and ran off. He definitely wasn't like the other wolves. He was taller, leaner, and his tail was more…fluffy I guess. I looked around for any fabric I could use as a sling, and spotted a large rag in all the rubble. I picked it up and dusted it off, then tied it around my own shoulder. When it was tied, I took it off and pulled Biyu into a sitting position. I then put the sling around her shoulder and put her arm in it. Then she started to wake up and moved her good arm to her head and groaned.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" I said

"What happen-oh shit!" she yelled as she tried to move her broken arm

"I wouldn't move that if I were you. The Phantom broke it" I said

"No kidding! Did you beat him?" she asked, causing a blank look to fall across my face

"No, we're both dead and the Phantom Beasts are taking over the world" I sarcastically replied

"Shut up, I was unconscious!" she yelled

"Can you walk?" I asked

"Yeah…but I'm gonna need you to go grab my daggers" she replied

I nodded and turned around scanning the ground for them. When I saw then, I walked over and picked them up. The energy in them felt different than the energy in my staff. I walked back over to the now standing Biyu, who took her daggers and sheathed them. We then began our walk to the river silently, just enjoying the view of the sunrise. When we got to the river, I took note that the bridge was completely destroyed, and when I looked out to the harbor, Po was hugging Tigress. The expression on her face was one of complete shock. When Po let go, he was completely tackled by the rest of the Five, all of them congratulating him. He must've been the one who defeated Shen.

"Guess Shen is dead" Biyu said

"Crushed by his own cannon" I heard Collin behind us

When we turned around, Biyu instantly charged. She jumped at him, landing a foot on his chest and pushing him to the ground and landing on top of him.

"Biyu stop!" I yelled

"He's one of Shens!" she replied

"He's the one who saved your life!" I reasoned

A look of surprise swept over her face as she looked down at Collin. She opened her mouth to speek, but was silenced as another wolf kicked her off. Must be Syrena.

"You must be Syrena" I said, taking note that Biyu managed to land on her feet

"And you are?" she asked

"Sky. Your husband saved my girlfriends life" I replied

"Which I appreciate. Sorry for uh…kicking you" Biyu said

"Maybe we should shave our tails and try and pass ourselves as rats" Collin said

"We'd certainly get kicked less" Syrena agreed

"let's get moving. We still need to group up with my friends before we leave" I said

"right, let's get moving" Collin replied

We then began walking out to the harbor, and I was soon embraced in a hug by Tigress. I hugged her back almost immediately and squeezed hard, cracking her back a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling

"There was a Phantom General here, so we had to come take him out" I replied also smiling

"We've got a couple people here who are coming to live in the valley of peace" Biyu said

When Collin and Syrena stepped forward, grabbed Tigress by the wrist before she could attack. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Collin here saved Biyus life" I said

"And they aren't Lord Shens?" Tigress asked

"I used to be, but not all wolves are into killing people, ruling china, and working for a crazy peacock" Collin said

"Plus Shen threatened my life, so we left him and hid out here" Syrena added

"You guys get a chance. You'll be staying in the Jade Palace where we can watch you. Sky, what's that black stuff on your arm?" Tigress asked

I looked down on my arm and saw black dust, and gagged. It's remains of the Phantom beast I destroyed.

"Gross! It's remains of that Phantom! Let's go home so I can get a bath!" I yelled

The journey back was slow, and boring. We used up almost all our Xing Energy in the fight, so we couldn't fly. So during the walk, people started thinking up games to play.

"I spy something green!" said viper as we walked through the bamboo forest

"Leaf, Tree, Your Scales, Grass, Something else that's green" Syrena said, partially annoyed

"No, no, no, no, and sort of" Viper replied

"Me?" Mantis asked, followed by his weird laugh

"Yep!" Viper exclaimed

"Anybody else see that there is no point to this?" Tigress asked

Everybody who had hands raised them, and Mantis raised his "Thingies" into the air. Viper hung her head in defeat and we all got to thinking of something new to do.

"Well, I've had thirty idea's in the past minute, all of which won't do us any good" Collin said

"No kidding" I replied

We then continued our walk, just looking at the scenery and I was personally enjoying the silence.

"I should've brought my magic kit" Po said, breaking the silence, and my enjoyment

"NO!" The Five said in unison

Po looked hurt at first, but then dropped it and went back to walking. After hours and hours more, we finally emerged from the Bamboo Forest and could see the Village at the bottom of the hill we were on. We all sighed in relieve, and some of us broke into running, including monkey and…everyone except Biyu, Collin, Syrena and I. We all kept walking, tired from the long walk. When we got into town, lot's of people seemed to be scared of Collin and Syrena. They themselves looked a little scared.

"Don't worry, they'll warm up to you. They thought I was Tai Lung my first day here" I said

"I just feel my face has been abused enough today" Collin replied

"See those stairs at the end of the street over there?" I asked

"Yeah" They replied together

"Just climb those and you'll be at the Jade Palace. If you see a small red panda, try and block all the punches he throws. He's a very understanding person, but you need to explain why you are there" I said

"Thanks for the warning. Hope you get better Biyu!" Syrena said as they walked off

We turned and walked into our house, where I quickly ran into the bathing area and shut the door, which was basically a sliding door made of paper. I turned on the water and let the bath fill with warm water. The bath was meant to look like the sacred dragon pool in the Jade Palace, so it was basically an octagon in the ground that we bathe in. when it was full, I stripped out of my clothes and grabbed my home made wash cloth, then jumped in and began scrubbing all the dirt and Phantom Dust out of my fur. The warm water was soothing to the touch and the cleanness that fallowed was refreshing.

"Sky, I might scream in a minute, but don't worry. I'm redoing my splint and sling and cleaning the wound on my arm" I heard Biyu say from the kitchen

"OK, but don't cause yourself too much pain" I replied

I went back to scrubbing my fur, and was about to start on my legs when a blood curdling scream caused my fur to stand stiff on end, even weighed down by the water I stood. She was definitely using the cleaning alcohol. Once I got used to her screaming, I went back to washing my legs, scrubbing roughly on my shins to get all he crusty stuff out. When I was fully cleaned, I turned off the water and opened the drain, letting all the water go back down to our homemade filtration system. I used a wind technique to force all the water out of my fur, the put my cloths back on. I then grabbed my staff and walked into the kitchen, where Biyu was wrapping her wrist in a clean white cotton bandage. I also took note of the new sling she made that was sitting on the table.

"All done?" I asked

"Yeah. Can you run down to the market and pick up some of that new water proof wrapping? I'd like a bath too" She requested

"Sure, where did you leave the-" I was interrupted

"On the bed" Biyu said

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed the small sack of coins we always have, then walked back out to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I said, then grabbed my staff and walked out the door

The streets were alive with celebration! The bandits that would normally be robbing people were dancing with the venders, and even the Ladies of the Shade were here putting on a show with their…what do you call it? Some kind of dancing that uses umbrellas I guess. As I walked into the market, I saw that they were putting discounts on some items. I walked over to the medical vender and asked him if he had any of the wrapping Biyu requested.

"Yeah, we have plenty of that. 70 Yuan a case" He said

If I didn't know the customs, I would've gave him the 70, but I know that we can barter for a lower price.

"Way too much, I'll give you 30" I replied

"You know what, since you are my friend, I'll price it at 50 Yuan" He said

"45 Yuan or I walk" I replied

He sat there for a moment, thinking about it, then I could see by the look on his face he made a decision.

"Ok, 45 Yuan" he said

I gave him the money and grabbed my case of wrapping, and was about to go home when I looked over at the armor shop and saw an amazing pair of gauntlets. I walked over to inspect them, and saw just how great they were. They had two sections, hand and wrist. The hand portion was like a glove, except it only covered the top of my hand. The wrist part was made like a normal gauntlet. They were made of black leather and iron, the iron being in the middle and surrounded by leather, giving the illusion that they were made for style, not defense.

"How much for these?" I asked

"100 Yuan" he said

"Fair price, for this quality! I'll take them" I said

I handed him the money, which was 4 gold coins from the pouch, and began my walk back home. On the way back I decided to stop and watch the Ladies of the Shade to their Parasol Dance! That's what it's called! At east I hope I'm right. As they were dancing, I noticed Dou Dai, a pig obsessed with using machines to beat the Furious Five, was running through the crowd and happened to run into one of the dancers right as they were going to create some kind of weird structure like cheerleaders do. As the structure began to fall, so did the dancers. I saw one dancer after another fall, but I only stood there and watched.

I only moved when I saw Song was about to be crushed by three other dancers, and that wouldn't end well. I dashed out and grabbed her off the ground, picking her up and getting out of the way so fast that I didn't have time to take a breath. When the chaos was over, all the dancers stood up, unharmed and slightly shocked. I put Song down and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah, thanks" she said

"No problem, I just helped save China, what's one more life?" I asked

"Wait, what?" She asked

"I'll explain later. I've gotta get this to Biyu" I replied

"Ok, just hurry! I want details!" Song said, then walked back over to her dancers

I then walked back to the house and walked in, hearing the bath filling up. I walked over to the bathing area and nocked on the door frame, not wanting to hit the paper.

"Come in" I heard

I pushed the door open and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"I got the wrapping" I said

"Good, the sweat in my fur is starting to crust up!" Biyu replied

I took note that her shirt was off, but her chest wrapping was still there.

"You know, this stuff is hard to get used to. Its really rough" Biyu said

"I honestly have no interest in knowing" I replied

"Can you help me wrap my arm?" She asked

"Yeah, hold still" I said, opening the package of the wrap

I started covering the original wrapping with new wrapping. When I was done, I put the leftover wrapping in our first aid kit. I then left the bathing area and went into the kitchen, enjoying the peace. Finally home…

**Sheesh, this one took a while, even though it isn't my longest one. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
